1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-consonance generating device and to a non-consonance generating method. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for synthesizing non-consonance onto a tone that is generated and to a method thereof.
2. Related Art
So far, harmonics of a tone have been synthesized by generating sine signals of harmonics of frequencies which are 2 times, 4 times, 8 times, 16 times, as high as a fundamental frequency, in addition to generating sine signals of the fundamental frequency, and by synthesizing the fundamental harmonic and the harmonics. When the levels of harmonics change and the ratio of synthesizing the harmonics changes, then, the waveform of the synthesized sound and timbre change.
However, the following experimental results were obtained after allowing a person hear such synthesized sound of harmonics. Synthesized sound in which the frequency ratios of harmonics are not correct ratios of integers is heard comfortably, as compared to synthesized sound in which the frequency ratios of harmonics are correctly 2 times, 4 times, 8 times, 16 times, that of the fundamental frequency. Accordingly, it has been found that a rule exists in the frequencies of harmonics of sound which is comfortably heard. A feature of the present invention is to set frequencies of harmonics of synthesized sound so that they can be heard comfortably by human ears.